<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sasaeng Poem by LilithPan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27591550">Sasaeng Poem</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilithPan/pseuds/LilithPan'>LilithPan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>K-pop</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Ambiguous/Open Ending, Attempted Kidnapping, Blood, Breaking and Entering, Gen, Idols, Murder Ballad, Poetry, Possible Character Death, Sasaeng Fan(s), Stalking, all those delightful sasaeng actions</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 23:34:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>196</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27591550</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilithPan/pseuds/LilithPan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A murder ballad about sasaeng fans I wrote for my Creative Writing class and wanted to share.<br/>Mind the tags, poetry can hit harder emotionally than prose.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sasaeng Poem</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>His phone ringing for the thousandth time,<br/>
Has him feeling hopeless.<br/>
Changing his private number once more,<br/>
Has not deterred these strangers.</p><p><br/>
When taxis follow him everywhere he goes,<br/>
He doubts his decisions,<br/>
He dreamt of performing on bright stages,<br/>
But this wasn’t part of his visions.</p><p>The staff tell him it’s part of the life he leads,<br/>
No one gets spared.<br/>
But twenty strangers waiting outside his home,<br/>
Is not an experience he wants shared.</p><p>These people do not care for pandemics,<br/>
They close in on him,<br/>
He tells them to stay safe and distanced,<br/>
They still reach for his skin.</p><p>Rushing through the crowd and to his car,<br/>
He’s pulled the wrong way,<br/>
His manager safes him just in time,<br/>
Before he gets taken away.</p><p>He gets home after a full day of work,<br/>
But he cannot rest,<br/>
Even this last sacred space of his,<br/>
They had to infest.</p><p>Letters in blood left for him to discover,<br/>
His stomach turns,<br/>
His underwear exchanged for theirs,<br/>
Which he burns.</p><p>Singing and dancing dries out his throat,<br/>
He’s handed iced tea,<br/>
He looks at the staff as he chokes on his blood,<br/>
She says, “remember me!”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>